ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Thomas
Character Name: Mark Thomas Height: 6 foot 3 Weight: 237 Ibs Home Town: Born in Miami, Florida. Wrestling or Personality Style: A brawler, but uses his athleticism to make an impact on his matches. Entrance Theme: Ante Up by M.O.P., "The Godfather Waltz" (with The Mafia) Entrance Style: Walks out onto the stage wearing a baseball jersey and cap, with a bat over his shoulder. Takes a couple of swings at the top of the ramp, poses, and jogs down to the ring. Finishers (Up to two): Grand Slam (F-5) Triple Play (Triple powerbomb) Signature Moves: - Frozen Rope (Springboard moonsault into a reverse DDT) - Lionsault Background: Mark Thomas had himself quite the career even before he made it to the WCSF. A seven-time All-Star fist baseman, Thomas showcased power, quickness, and athleticism on the baseball diamond-all attributes which would come in great service when he made it to the WCSF. But wrestling had never really seemed like a big part of Thomas's future, until his hot temper and bad attitude came back to haunt him. Even though Thomas was a great player, frequent fights with ownership, teammates, and umpires had led him to develop quite the bad reputation. So when his contract expired, no team in the league was willing to take on all of Thomas's baggage, putting his baseball career to a rather unceremonious end. As a lifelong wrestling fan, Thomas then turned to the WCSF, ready to become as successful in wrestling as he was in baseball. WCSF Accomplishments: 1 Time WCSF Undisputed Tag Team Champion, 1 Time Gold Rush winner WCSF career Mark Thomas was brought in by Johnny Devine to be his partner against the tag team of Devine's former Mafia tag team partner, Blair Trotter, and a partner of his choice. Trotter chose Nick Foster, ultimately that would be his downfall, as Foster turned on Trotter, allowing Devine's team to win, Trotter was therefore out of the WCSF. Thomas and Foster would therefore join the Devine, uniting as the new version of the Mafia. WCSF Tag Team Champion Thomas and Foster immediately set their sights on tag team gold, winning the belts in January of 2008 from Thunderstorm. Unlike previous years, where the WCSF Tag Team Division was very strong, the team ran roughshod over a weakened tag division. The two would reign until August 2008, where they were defeated by the makeshift team of hated rivals Mike Maverick and Tristagi. Thomas didn't take kindly to this, blaming Foster for the teams loss, he attacked him after the match, setting out on his own and leaving the Mafia behind. On His Own Thomas immediately made it known he was his own man and would be taking orders from nobody anymore. He quickly developed a reputation of being one of the best promo men in the WCSF. Thomas competed in the #1 Contenders Scramble match at Wednesday Night Warzone, putting in an impressive showing, but Blake came out on top. Thomas advanced to the semifinals of the Battlefield tournament, defeating Tomohiro Matsuda to get there, where he lost to a surprise entrant of Rage Mishima. Thomas fell to Tristagi at Nothing to Lose in short order after Mike Mavericks attempted interference backfired. Thomas has since been involved with Johnny Briggs, Tomohiro Matsuda, and Mike Maverick as they will all be competing in the Gold Rush ladder match at Revolution IV. On the July 12th edition of Mayhem, Thomas, along with Maverick, and Matsuda, were challenged to battle their weaknesses by Johnny Briggs. Thomas therefore was scheduled to try and get a "signature" win which had eluded him ever since he split from the Mafia. Briggs had lined up a WCSF Legend to face Thomas, who ended up being David Logan. After an intense match, Thomas managed to hit the Triple Play and pin the legend Logan to get that trademark victory. Gold Rush Winner At Revolution IV, Thomas outlasted three other men, Tomohiro Matsuda, Johnny Briggs & Mike Maverick to win the Gold Rush briefcase in the biggest victory of his career to date. He will therefore get a WCSF World Championship shot anytime in the next year. Thomas then entered into a war of words with the past years Gold Rush winner, Riko Suave. Also entering the picture was manager Dan Morrison, who was looking for his first new client, and was interested in both men, but Suave turned him down. Thomas however, was swayed, and at Meltdown, after winning his match with Suave, on orders from Morrison, he brutally attacked Suave, injuring him. Morrison then became Thomas' full-time manager. Recentely, newcomer Max Gamble challenged Thomas to a match at Hacked. And even goaded him into putting either his Gold Rush contract or Morrison's services on the line. Although Gamble offered up something of his own, saying he would become Morrison's personal assistant, if that option won the vote. At Hacked, the Gold Rush contract being on the line won the vote, but Thomas managed to win and keep the briefcase. In the weeks after Hacked, Thomas became more interested in cashing in his title shot against his former Mafia leader Johnny Devine, but Morrison kept trying to convince him to hold on to it longer. Leading up to Annihilation, Thomas developed a feud with Anthony Blake after Blake claimed he had a secret for Thomas. Thomas and Blake met at Annihilation one on one, and after Blake won the match, he grabbed the mic and showed a security video, shot backstage, of Dan Morrison talking to Devine and accepting money to prevent Thomas from cashing in. Thomas then became enraged, and with the fans now firmly in his corner, he attacked Morrison and fired him as his agent. Face Turn, World Champion Thomas would immediately make his next intentions clear, as Devine went into his office and saw the Gold Rush briefcase on his desk. Thomas had come full circle, challenging his former Mafia leader for the title at Battlefield. Leading up to the much anticipated clash, Thomas laid out Devine and put him through a table during the contract signing. At the PPV, Thomas finally claimed his spot at the top of the industry, defeating Devine with the Triple Play and pinning him for the WCSF World Championship. Proving that he was a fighting champion, he defended the title the next night against the man who wised him up to Morrison's machinations, Anthony Blake. Thomas would successfully defend his newly won title. All looked bright for the "All Star". End of the Reign Thomas' reign wasn't to be though, as in a shocking turn of events, his former manager Dan Morrison returned, to manage brash youngster Mike Maverick, who he had managed to gain a title shot on Mayhem. With a little help from the distraction of Morrison at ringside, Maverick came away with the victory and the title, ending Thomas' reign after a mere 32 days. Thomas wouldn't take the loss lying down however, as he refused to make excuses, and challenged Maverick to a rematch at Nothing to Lose. Thomas' attempt at regaining the title were futile however, as a knee injury inflicted by Maverick on a prior episode of Mayhem allowed Maverick to reverse the Triple Play and hit the Facelift for the win.